Siang Yang Penuh Kegajean!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: kegajean chara DN di siang bolong!


WARNING: Menyebabkan serangan jantung, demam, kejang kejang, impotensi, gajeness, lebayness, aneh de el el…

IBU HAMIL DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA INI!(Emang ada ibu hamil yang baca Fanfict?)

Desclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya, Death Note asli punya om TOTO tapi kalo DN bajakan punya saya!-bangga-

ENJOIII!

SIANG YANG PENUH KEGAJEAN

Di suatu siang tampaklah dua makhluk aneh nan gaje sedang kepanasan di pinggir jalan

Yak!, itu adalah Mamat aka Matt aka tukang tomat en Mello si Banci taman lawang yang kabur gara gara nyolong coklat punya satpam*digeplak Mello* JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"Buset dah Matt, Panas banget neeh …., Beliin es dong!" Keluh Mello

"Eh, Mells, gw juga lagi Kanker(kantong kering) nih!, loe kan biasanya kaya tuh traktir dong!"

"Pala loe kaya! Gue belom dapet gaji juga nih!"

A/N: Disini si Mel-Mel Kerja jadi Petugas Minimarket…

"Lah, terus coklat lu yang segunung tuh dapet dari mana?" Tanya Matt.

"Gue Minta sama pemilik ntuh minimarket…"

"Boleh?"

"ya jelas dibolehin lah, orang gw todongin pistol ke ntuh pemilik minimarket!"

"oh…." Jawab Matt bloon*geplaked*

Lalu datanglah panda*PLAK* eh orang blasteran panda yang ngemut lollipop segede gajah

(L: emang ada? #author:ya jelas ada namanya juga fanfic!, loe gw jadiin dua juga bisa kok HAHAHAHAHA-tertawa laknat- #L: para readers maafkan karena author gendengnya kambuh….. #Author: OK Bek Tu Stori-nampol L-!)

dan si Psikopat yang selalu nentengin selai stroberi kemana-mana…..

YA! Itulah L dan BB Horeee! Tepuk tangan!(Readers: LEBAYYYYY…!)

"WOI, loe berdua kalo pacaran jangan disini dong!" teriakan BB yang suaranya Melebihi 20.000Hz(?) itupun sukses mambuat Duo MM Budek Permanen(?)

"Matt-kun, Mello-chan sedang apa disini?" kata L yang berhasil lolos dari budek permanen (L: Kalo saya budek kan nanti dimata penggemar, saya sudah tidak Amazing en Cute en blablablablablah…. #Author: wah, si L ketularan narsisnya si Light tuh..Dasar, sudah Panda narsis pisan… tobat L tobat…. #L FG: sweatdropped )

"HAH!" Kata Matt tiba tiba.

"Gundulmu Pacaran! Kita nih lagi kepanasan tauk!" Bentak Mello

"betul,betul,betul" Matt ternyata adalah fans berat upil dan kipil…*Geplaked*

"oooooh….." BB hanya Ber-oh-ria sampe sampe mulutnya kemasukan cicak,nyamuk,lalat en de es be,de el el.. karena kegedean mangap.

"L kita boleh ngutang nggak?..." Kata Matt dengan Puppy eyes-nya

"Maaf Matt, saya lagi nggak bawa uang" kata L

"yaaaah, padahal kita dari tadi nungguin Kak-L untuk minta uang…" Kata Matt jujur(Bohong) dengan mata berlinang air mata.

L pun luluh ia akhirnya mengeluarkan uang selembar sepuluh ribuan dari dompetnya(ya iyalah masa dari dompetnya B?)

A\N:Author: Nih ceritanya lagi ada di Indonesia….

L: Ngomong dong daritadi! Saya jadi terpaksa memberikan uang saya yang rencananya mau saya belikan lollipop nih…!

Author: Yeeee… terserah gw kan…

L: emang kamu siapa?

Autor: gw author! En lu ternyata pelit ya masa Cuma ngasih selembar sepuluh ribuan!

L: suka suka saya kan!

Author: daripada kita adu bacot yang isinya nggak berbobot sebaiknya back to story!

"Mello-chan,Matt-kun ini untuk kalian." Kata L sambil menyerahkan uang itu

Padahal dalem hati ia ngebacot ga jelas yang salah satunya ' waduh gak jadi jajan nih aku, sudahlah nanti ngutang B dulu aja' astaga ternyata seorang L Lawliet juga berpikiran ingin ngutang ckckckck…..

"Makasih kak-L!" Kata Mello dan Matt bersamaan.

"Ya" Jawab L malas

Lalu BB yang dikacangin pun menjawab

"WOI, gw kok dikacangin begini sih? Sudahlah, hei L kita pergi aja!"

"Ok B" jawab L

"ayo!" kata B tidak sabaran

"Hei B…"

"Apa?"

"nanti sa…saya.."

"hmmm… apa?"

"sa..saya Ngutang ya? Boleh kan?"

"GUBRAKKKK….!"

Dan B pun sukses menggubrak dengan posisi yang sangat (tidak)elit

Lalu dua orang Panda jadi jadian itupun Pergi dengan B yang menggerutu dan L yang senyum senyum gaje*ditampol L* Mello dan Matt sih sejak si L ngasih uangnya mereka sudah ngacir entah-ke-mana-gw-juga-enggak-tau.

Lalu ternyata si Light menemukan duo MM tersebut di pinggir jalan sambil makan es cendol

"Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Kepanasan habis itu kita ngutang L setelah itu makan es….." kata Mello yang tidak bisa ngomong dengan benar sampe pertanyaannya si Light ga di gubris

"?" si Light kebingungan sendiri.

"Kita tadi kepanasan setelah itu kita ngutang L yang kebetulan lewat sama BB habis itu uangnya kita jajanin di sini…" kata Matt panjang lebar kali atas kali tinggi(?)

"Oooh jadi begitu, kalian mau ikut aku ke rumahnya Misa? Disana dingin banget lho bueeeda banget sama di sini gw juga mau kesana gara gara disini panas banget dirumah ku juga panas gara gara AC nya mati en blablablablablablah….." Kata Light yang mulai OOC. Si Mello sama Matt jadi sweatdropp kuadrat(?).

"Ya sudahlah kalo disana dingin kita ngikut deh" Kata Mamat eh, Matt

"Ya deh gw ikut…" Mello juga menimpali

"jadi kita bertiga ya sippp….. jadi gw kagak dicium-cium en dipeluk-peluk sama si kuntilanak blonde ntuh hehe….. aku bersyukur ketemu mereka…" kata si Kira itu

Setelah dirumahnya Misa…..

"Hah Misa siapa itu?" Kata Light yang terkejut karena Misa kedatangan tamu yang mirip setan en bawa bawa AK-47 lagi hiiiii….

"Kekekekekekeke… halo bocah tengik terpintar se-jepang, Light Yagami…."

"Hah? Kamu siapa?" Tanya Light

"gw raja dari segala Setan namaku…."

"Youichi Hiruma…" jawab Ryuk

"Hah Ryuk kamu tau darimana?" Tanya Misa

"dia itu atasan aku…..."(1)

"APAAAA?" teriak Light, Mello, Dan Matt

"silahkan diulangi Ryuk…." Kata Light sambil mengambil gelas air.

"Di..Dia itu atasan aku…." Ryuk gemetar sampe sampe ngompol 5 liter.

"APA? Prang(suara gelas pecah)" kata Light

'kayaknya disengaja…' batin Misa, Mello,dan Matt

"di..dia tadi dateng ke sini nanya alamat rumah kamu Light" kata Misa

"Ka….Kamu Shi…Shinigami?"Tanya Mello Pada Hiruma sambil nunjuk orangnya pake jari telunjuk. (A/N: jarinya udah dibuat ngupil, ditunjukkin lagi ke orang ckckck*ditembak Mello pake pistol*)

"ya enggak lah, udah aku bilangin kan aku ini raja dari segala setan!" Hiruma mulai OOC

"Oh…Aku kira kamu shinigami" Kata Mello

"Hmmm…. Tunggu Mihael Keehl, pernah ngambil PSP Matt dan Membantingnya sampe hancur tak berbentuk lagi…" kata Hiruma sambil membaca buku hitamnya

"Hiks…. Mel ternyata kamu yang ngancurin PSP ku ya? Padahal disana ada save-an game Harvest Moon ku yang udah mau tamat…."kata Matt

"Apa? Kamu kok bisa tau nama asliku? Emang aku terkenal?" Tanya Mello Narsis

"aah… sudah jangan kebanyakan Bacot dengerin aja lu… lalu Mail Jeevas… pernah mencium Mello waktu Mello sedang tidur…. Wow kau anak yang lumayan nakal juga ya Mail…"

"Pessssshh…" wajah Mello memerah seketika begitupun dengan wajah Matt

"Maaattttttt….. What you do with me when I sleep?"

"Uummm….." Matt tidak bisa berkata kata

"ANSWER ME MATT!"

"A…aku Cuma pernah menciummu dan memelukmu I..itu saja kok"

"FU*K…! Awas saja kau!"

"Lalu Light Yagami…. Ia ternyata adalah seorang gay jadi Misa kamu tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya kan? karena ia adalah gay…. Dan ia sekarang sedang Menyukai L.. bukan begitu Mr. Yagami? Dan satu lagi…Ia adalah Kira yang L cari en selidiki selama ini" kata Hiruma

Oh…para Readers dan saudara saudara sekalian…disana ternyata ada Near yang daritadi terus dikacangin. Setelah acara gaje gajean yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 19…BUKAAAANN! ntuh kan tanggal proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia! Di rumah Misa itu selesai ia langsung ke markas L dan memberitahukan L kalau sebenarnya, Light itu adalah Kira

Dan Misa Pun kejang kejang sampai mulutnya keluar busa , si Light langsung ngacir keluar mau nyamperin yayangnya L(huh, dasar si Light belom juga L jadi pacarnya, sudah manggil yayang-yayang dasar EDAN!*dibunuh Light Fans Girls*), si Duo MM asyik Pacaran en ber-kissu-kissu-ria(?) dan Si Hiruma malah kembali ke alamnya mau nyamperin pacar tercintanya yaitu Mamori-chan.

Dan yang masih Misteri adalah apa tujuan Hiruma ke tempat Misa? Author juga gak tau.

THE END…..

A/N: Gaje kan? Jelaslah ….

saya Author baru di fanfiction mohon bantuannya ya, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Ini fict pertama saya mohon dimengerti kalo jelek

1 .Disini si Ryuk aku buat jadi anak buahnya Hiruma, kasihan kau Ryuk….. maklum si Hiruma kan lebih kejem, ngalah ngalahin Ryuk kejemnya.

AND THE LAST WORD (sfx:JENG JENG JENG JENG!)

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E!


End file.
